Crash and Burn
by CoraFan
Summary: Theresa and Jerry are divorced, but Jerry lets Theresa come to the Russo family reunion in Italy for the kids. But what happens when Alex and Theresa see something that they weren't supposed to. This takes place in Alex vs Alex. It's not how the episode went, but I had to twist some stuff for the sake of the story, so please just bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's my new story on Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizards Return: Alex vs Alex. I know it says this in the summary, but I'm gonna go ahead and say it again. If you haven't seen Alex vs Alex, it might not be good for you to read, cause there are a few spoilers, but not many. Some is my crazy, insane imagination running wild, but some is from the episode. Also, the italics are flashbacks, and sometimes when I need them, thoughts.**

_Alex had just cast the 'Animoza Espinoza' spell, and Jerry had had to tell her how to change back when she didn't know. Jerry turned to talk to Theresa._

"_You see, Justin would never have done a spell he didn't know how to undo." he said._

"_Oh, I get it. You think Justin should've been the family wizard." Alex realized._

"_Honey, that's not what I meant." Jerry started._

"_No, I'm sorry I'm not the grown up family wizard you want me to be." Alex said. Then she flashed out._

"_Jerry, I think you were too hard on her." Theresa told him._

"_And just why do you think that?" Jerry asked._

"_Because. You're always telling her to grow up and stop being selfish. You're pushing her too hard!" she exclaimed._

"_And you're not pushing her hard enough!" Jerry yelled back._

"_What are you talking about!" Theresa asked, exasperated._

"_You're too soft! You're just too easy on her!" he said._

"_Stop pushing her Jerry, she'll grow up when she's ready!" Theresa yelled at him._

"_No she won't, she's an immature, selfish, irresponsible teenager!" Jerry yelled back._

"_Ya he tenido suficiente de esta!" Theresa screamed._

"_What did she say?" Jerry asked, looking at Harper, who had been unfortunate enough to not know about the fight, and had just walked in._

"_She said she's had enough of this." Harper said quietly, and very scared. Jerry told her she could go._

"_Fine then, you can always leave!" Jerry told her._

"_I will!" Theresa said._

"_You're bluffing." Jerry scoffed. Theresa grabbed her purse and keys._

"_Se le llegaron los papeles de divorcio pronto." Theresa stated. Jerry looked confused._

"_Look it up you idiot!" Theresa said, exasperated. Then she walked out the door. That was what caused the divorce of Jerry and Theresa Russo._

6 months later:

Alex Russo sat on her bedroom door in front of her closet, where she kept all the pictures of her mother. Her father had tried to throw them all out, but Alex had retrieved them before the garbage truck could. She picked up her favorite photo. It was of the whole family in their matching floral outfits in the Caribbean. She had hated the outfit back then, but now she would give anything to be wearing it in the Caribbean, with her still married parents. But it was never going to happen, her mother was gone, and she and her father were never getting back together.

"I miss you mom." Alex whispered to the photo.

"I miss you too mija." Theresa's voice came from the doorway. Alex turned to see her mother. She jumped up and ran into her mother's open arms. Theresa looked over to where the photo Alex was looking at, lay on the floor. She smiled at the memory.

"I'm really happy you're here mom." Alex said. Theresa smiled as they walked downstairs, Alex's arm locked in her mother's. Max was on the couch with Harper and Mason. Jerry was sitting on a stool at the island.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Ms. ummm…" Harper started, but stopped when she didn't know what to call Theresa anymore.

"She goes by Larkin now." Alex stated.

"Right, Ms. Larkin, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Harper finished, feeling kind of awkward calling Theresa anything other than Mrs. Russo.

"Umm, well I should let Mr. Russo tell you that. I just wanted to come say goodbye." Theresa replied, sitting down on the new couch Jerry had bought, while everyone looked confused. Alex sat down next to her mother, and Theresa wrapped her arm around her daughter, while Alex put her head down on Theresa's shoulder. Jerry looked at his daughter and ex wife with a somewhat disgusted and somewhat sad look, before getting up to tell everyone the news.

"My cousin Carmela called and invited us to the Russo family reunion in Italy. I got tickets for all of us to go. Including Harper and Mason." he said.

"But what about mom?" Max asked. Theresa looked over at him.

"I'm not going sweetie. I'm not part of the family anymore." she said. Alex picked her head up to look at her mother.

"Mom, no matter what your last name is, you're still part of the family. You're our mother, and not even dad can change that." she stated, lying her head back down on her mother's shoulder.

"Mr. Russo, can she please come?" Harper asked.

"Alex and Max would most likely be much happier if she came." Mason said in his thick British accent.

"Please dad!" Alex and Max exclaimed together. Jerry looked at all of the kids, and then to Theresa. She stared back at him.

"Fine, she can come if she wants to." he said finally.

"Mom, will you please, please, please come!" Alex pleaded. Theresa smiled down at her daughter.

"Of course sweetie. Anything for you, Max, Harper, and Mason." she replied.

"Hey mom, wanna travel the fun way?" Alex asked. Theresa gave her a nervous look.

"And just what is the fun way?" she questioned. Alex stood and pulled out her wand. She waved it around, and a door appeared. Alex opened it, and Italy was staring back at everyone.

"Sweetie, that's probably not such a good idea." Theresa reasoned.

"Will you grow up!" Jerry exclaimed. Suddenly Max jumped up.

"Look at that girl!" he exclaimed, pointing through the door. Everyone turned and saw a pretty teenage girl. Max bolted through the door after her when she left.

"Max!" Theresa exclaimed. She ran after him.

"Mom!" Alex yelled. She ran after Theresa.

"Alex!" Jerry, Harper, and Mason exclaimed. They ran after her. Theresa, Alex, Jerry, Mason, and Harper all finally met up in the Italian Russo home that they had ended up in after walking through the door.

"Where could he possibly be!" Theresa asked.

"We'll find him mom." Alex reassured her.

"Will you ever grow up!" Jerry exclaimed.

"So, we're back to this again?" Alex asked. Theresa's face contorted into a look of worry. Jerry started to reply, but Theresa cut him off.

"Sweetie, why don't you, Harper, and Mason go back and find something to lure Max back ok?" she asked. Alex nodded, and she, Harper, and Mason went back through the wizard speed portal. Jerry looked at Theresa with a look of rage.

"What was that!" he yelled, loudly and harshly.

"Listen to me, I'm not going to let yours and Alex's relationship get ruined like ours did!" Theresa exclaimed.

"You know, I waited so long to say this. My feelings for you faded a long time ago, I just never told you, because I didn't want you to look stupider than you already do. My life is so much better without you." Jerry said. Theresa flinched, and her eyes filled with tears that she refused to let fall. His words stung worse than anything anyone had ever said to her in her life, even more so than when Alex had said she hated her. Theresa turned away from him, and went back through the portal, where Alex, Mason, and Harper were coming down the stairs with Max's favorite things. Alex immediately dropped everything and hurried to her mother's side when she saw the tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Alex asked. Theresa's tears were falling down freely at this point.

"Sweetie, I think I need to go." she said, her voice cracking, just as Jerry walked in through the portal.

"Mom, please don't go. We barely get to see you because of him!" Alex pleaded, pointing at Jerry. Said man looked at his daughter and saw the tears falling down Theresa's face. He realized that he really had hurt her.

"Come on, we can still go to Italy, and I'll keep you far, far away from him, I promise. Please do this, for me." Alex said. Theresa nodded.

"For you." she stated.

"Thank you mom. Dad, you are THE worst." Alex said, still looking at Theresa. She grabbed Theresa's hand, picked up Max's favorite things, and they both walked through the portal. Mason and Harper followed, and Jerry walked through after. He saw Theresa and Alex in a vineyard barrel, slipping and sliding in grapes, and laughing. He walked over with Harper and Mason to get a closer look.

"Alright, alright, I give up mija, I give up!" Theresa laughed. Alex stood up in triumph, only to slip and fall in the grapes again. Still laughing, mother and daughter stood up. Mason helped Alex out, and a vineyard worker helped Theresa out. He was tall, tan, and handsome. He was wearing jeans, work boots, and a white tank top.

"I can't believe you talked me into that!" Theresa exclaimed, still laughing.

"Mom, you know I can talk you into anything." Alex smirked.

"True." Theresa agreed. She started picking grapes out of her hair.

"Come on, let's go back to the house and get cleaned up. Then we can come back and go shopping." Alex suggested. Theresa nodded. They walked into the Italian Russo residence, and through the portal. Jerry was already in the living room, having left Italy moments before, when the two walked in. He looked at them, and Theresa looked down. Alex glared at her father before flashing herself and her mother up to her room. Jerry sighed and shook his head.

'_Great, now she hates me._' he thought. '_Who I am kidding? She has every right to hate me. I divorced her mother, I don't let her mother come around, and to top it all off, I just made her mother cry and start to leave._' His thoughts were interrupted by Alex and Theresa coming down the stairs. They were dressed in the matching, orange, floral dresses that they had worn on their family vacation to the Caribbean. Alex pulled her wand out, and flashed them back into Italy.

"Alex honey, we don't have to flash everywhere. I can handle your father." Theresa said. Alex nodded.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you wanted to be around him." she said.

"It's ok sweetie. Thank you for being so considerate…wait, since when are _you_ considerate?" Theresa asked.

"I…cast out my bad side." Alex admitted.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Theresa questioned.

"Ever since I became the family wizard, everyone's been telling me to grow up. Even…you before you and dad split. And dad's been saying it a lot more lately. Even Mason thinks I should grow up now. I figured that if everyone wanted me to grow up so badly, then…I would." Alex explained.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry." Theresa said.

"It's ok mom. Let's go walk around." Alex suggested. Theresa nodded, and they started walking. They were walking past La Madia, when Theresa stopped.

"Mom, what's wro-" Alex started, but stopped when she saw what her mother was looking at. Sitting at a table inside, beside the window, was Jerry, with a curly haired, Italian, brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! So, I'm happy you all liked the first chapter of this, so here's the next chapter. Shout outs to my three reviewers, YaleAceBella12, I'mabigstar, DynamicLala and LucyHFan12! Thank you guys for reviewing the first chapter, and please review this one! Also, they haven't met Carmela and the others yet, and if I didn't spell Jeraldo right, I'm sorry, I didn't know if I should spell it with a J or a G, so I just went with J.**

Jerry looked out the window of La Madia, where he and his secret girlfriend of three months were. He saw Theresa trying to talk to a crying Alex. He got up, telling his girlfriend that he'd only be a minute, and he ran out to them.

"I'm sorry mom, I really am! I didn't mean to ruin yours and dad's marriage, and make you guys get a divorce!" Alex cried.

"Sweetie, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I mean, your father was being a jerk, but I started it." Theresa explained to her softly.

"Doesn't matter. I was the reason that the fight got started by anyone. If only I would've just grown up like everyone wanted. Then you and dad would still be together, and he wouldn't be dating some Italian girl!" Alex cried harder.

"Alex honey, your father and I had been fighting a lot anyway, you growing up wouldn't have changed anything." Theresa told her sadly, tearing up a little herself.

"No mom. It would have changed everything!" Alex cried. Theresa hugged her daughter.

"It's ok mija. Don't cry, everything's going to be ok." she told her. Jerry put his hand on Alex's back. Alex jumped back from her mother, slightly startled.

"Get away from me! Why don't you just go back to your stupid date!" Alex yelled at her father.

"Alex, please." Jerry said. Alex shook her head violently.

"No! No more of this! First you hurt me, then you hurt mom, now you're trying to hurt both of us again!" she screamed.

"Honey, come on, why don't we go and you can meet your family." Theresa suggested. Alex nodded, and the two started walking away from Jerry. They made it to the Italian Russo home and ran into a woman holding a wooden spoon, and two children, a girl and a boy, holding wands.

"Stop! Trespassers!" the woman exclaimed.

"Bonjour no. This is Alex Russo, she's Jerry Russo's daughter." Theresa explained quickly.

"Bianca, Geno, put your wands down." the woman said to the children.

"Alex? You're Jeraldo's daughter?" she asked. Alex nodded.

"Yes I am, and this is my mother Theresa." she told the woman.

"I am your father's cousin Carmela. This is Bianca and Geno." Carmela explained, motioning to the children.

"Hi guys." Alex waved to Bianca and Geno. The kids smiled and waved back.

"So, you are Jeraldo's wife?" Carmela questioned.

"Oh, no. Jerry and I divorced six months ago." Theresa said quietly. Carmela was about to speak, but there was a flash of light, and Theresa disappeared.

"Mom!" Alex exclaimed. She pulled her wand out of her boot and flashed out. She found herself at the top of the tower of Pisa. She turned and saw Dominic and her bad self. Bad Alex held up the bracelet and Good Alex could see Max, Harper, Mason, her father's girlfriend, and her parents. They were all in a charm, apart from Jerry and Theresa, who were in the same charm.

"Let my family go!" Good Alex yelled. Bad Alex flashed everyone out of the charms, and into a cage that was sitting under one of the arches of the tower.

"Take your pick of the single girls uncle." Dominic smirked. There was once again a flash, and Gorog appeared beside the cage, smiling evilly. Good Alex stood in shock as Gorog walked around to the front of the cage.

"What are you doing here Gorog! Justin, Max, and I destroyed you a long time ago." Good Alex exclaimed.

"I'm here to choose my bride." Gorog smirked evilly.

"Out of who?" Good Alex asked, dreading the answer.

"Out of your best friend,-" Gorog started.

"Wait!" Bad Alex exclaimed. Everyone looked at her.

"I have one more addition, to give you more of a variety in choosing a bride." she said. She pulled out her wand, and flashed two more girls into the cage. Jerry's sister Megan, and Justin's ex girlfriend Rosie. Everyone gasped.

"Alright, carry on." Bad Alex stated.

"Out of your best friend, your aunt, you brother's ex girlfriend, and…your mother." Gorog laughed evilly.

"What! No!" Good Alex yelled.

"Who will be your bride uncle?" Dominic asked. Gorog smiled an evil smile.

"My bride will be…her mother." Gorog stated.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Good Alex screamed making everyone, even Gorog, cover their ears.


End file.
